Feliz Aniversario
by Contando Historias
Summary: Bella y Edward están casados hace casi un año, pero solo ellos dos saben de su boda secreta y alocada en las Vegas, están a solo dos semanas de festejar su primer aniversario cuando todo a su alrededor pone su matrimonio en la cuerda floja ¿Será que su amor puede vencer todo?


**Este One Shot está participando de Birthday Contest, celebrando el primer aniversario del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

 **www facebook com / grupos /**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, Beta de Élite fanfiction_**

 ** _www facebook com / grupos / elite. fanfiction_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Feliz**_ _ **a**_ _ **niversario**_

.

Bella POV

—Estás sonrojada. —Su voz sexy y ronca me pone a mil, quiero que me haga el amor una vez más, quizá cada noche… Esa idea me hace sonreír coqueta, cada noche en los brazos de Edward—. Puedo jurar que si te toco estarás mojada —susurra, pero no me toca, sólo me tienta. Él quiere volverme loca.

—Edward —gimo su nombre, quiero que me toque, que me arranque la ropa y que me haga el amor. Cierro los ojos perdida en su respiración contra mi cuello y sus dedos que empiezan a acariciar mis brazos con suavidad.

—Todo el día estuve pensando en quitarte ese vestido. —Su voz es tan ronca y masculina que me hace desearlo cada vez más—. Tuve que utilizar todo mi control para no matar a todos los hombres que te miraban.

Su lado posesivo me encanta. Sus labios empiezan a rozar mi cuello, quiero girarme y tomar su cabello entre mis dedos mientras lo beso.

—¿En serio? ¿Me miraban? —pregunté queriendo darle rienda a ese lado suyo que me reclama como suya, él gruñe.

—Te comían con la mirada —dice colocando sus manos sobre mi vientre y pegándome más a su pecho, siento su erección contra mi trasero.

—¿Ah, sí? —vuelvo a preguntar entre jadeos.

Él me gira en sus brazos y yo abro los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes están ardiendo y me queman, quiero que me quemen.

—Newton, Black, incluso Emmett… todos querían meterse entre tus piernas —afirma furioso.

Veo los celos en sus ojos, me gusta verlo así. Cuando más siente que otro me vio o notó mi belleza, más quiere hacerme ver que soy suya y la mejor manera es cuando me hace el amor, fuerte, pasional y reclamándome como suya, me encanta.

—Una larga lista —murmuro, mirando sus ojos y mi mano sube hasta acariciar sus labios—. ¿Crees que pensaban en mí desnuda? —pregunto, prendiendo cada vez más el fuego en sus ojos.

—¿Acaso te importa? —interroga furioso, le resto importancia levantando los hombros—. Eres mía, nena —dice con una sonrisa sexy, sonrío de igual manera.

Él me baja el cierre del vestido y tira los tirantes para quitármelo, suspiro ante la sensación.

—Dilo —pide, pero mi voz está perdida en alguna parte de mi deseo—. Di que eres mía —repite y sus labios acarician mi cuello, dejando besos húmedos, y sus manos están en mi cuerpo. Él sabe mover cada parte de mí.

—Soy tuya —murmuro, él sonríe contra mi cuello y deja un beso ahí.

Sus manos acarician mi vientre con lentitud, sus dedos suben por mi espalda hasta quitar el seguro de mi brasier; lo quita con infinita delicadeza y lo deja caer al suelo. Mis ojos se cierran e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mis pechos a su disposición, su aliento acaricia mi pecho desnudo.

—Me gusta tu piel —susurra, su voz es sensual, enigmática—. Y me encanta que tu cuerpo reaccione a mis caricias.

Sé que sonríe aunque no puedo verlo, Edward es muy posesivo cuando se lo propone y me gusta cuando tiene esos ataques de posesión, la que más los disfruta soy yo.

—Hazme el amor… —jadeo impaciente. Él sonríe burlón y, sin darme tiempo a decir otra cosa, me levanta en sus brazos llevándome a la cama. Quiero desvestirlo y besar su pecho desnudo, acariciar su espalda y dejar marcas en su cuello.

Sus manos suben por mis piernas hasta llegar a mis braguitas, mete sus dedos entre el elástico y mi piel y baja con lentitud. ¿Justo ahora quiere ser lento? Suspiro entre caricias, él deja caer mis bragas al lado de la cama y luego se pone de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Sus manos suben por dentro de mis piernas, hasta llegar arriba y separarlas lo suficiente para hacerme jadear.

—Quiero desnudarte —digo antes de que llegue a su objetivo, él sonríe y se levanta de nuevo.

—Soy todo suyo —responde y yo sonrío. Me levanto de rodillas y comienzo quitándole la corbata y luego el saco, rápidamente me deshago de la camisa y beso su pecho desnudo. Él jadea y me sonríe.

Bajo hasta quitar su pantalón y dejarlo en un sexy bóxer negro que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Sonrío satisfecha y lo quito dejándolo completamente desnudo. Él me recuesta de nuevo y se sitúa entre mis piernas otra vez, sube una de ellas a su hombro y se agacha hasta que sus labios tocan mi centro.

Jadeo, gimo y grito su nombre ante sus atenciones, siento mi cuerpo tensarse entero y luego grito con fuerzas abandonándome en un maravilloso orgasmo. Antes de que termine de bajar siento su miembro en mi interior, jadeo y gimo en respuesta. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera. Estoy en el cielo o, tal vez, en el infierno.

—¡Oh, Dios! —gimo perdida en el placer que Edward me provoca.

—Tan estrecha —murmura moviéndose más rápido y me pierdo, arqueando mi espalda. Antes de darme cuenta, él nos gira y quedo sobre él.

—Oh… —La nueva posición me hace jadear.

—Móntame, nena —pide y encantada lo hago.

Lo siento crecer en mi interior, está cerca igual que yo. Sus manos están en mis caderas, ayudándome a subir y bajar, y entonces grito su nombre más fuerte y me pierdo en mi segundo orgasmo. Siento su semilla estallar en mi interior y lo escucho gritar mi nombre.

Me dejo caer sobre su pecho y él me aprieta contra su cuerpo.

—Eres perfecta —dice con voz entrecortada y ronca. Sonrío y levanto la mirada—. Te amo, Bella —susurra. Sonrío aún más y me estiro para besar sus labios rápidamente.

—Te amo, nene —respondo coqueta.

Edward sonríe y me acomoda para que pueda descansar cómodamente sobre su pecho.

—Descansa, amor. Mañana debemos ir a la oficina —dice besando mi frente. Mis ojos ya están cerrados, estoy satisfecha y cansada, quiero dormir—. Ya quiero ver qué te pondrás mañana.

Sonrío inevitablemente.

—Duerme —le susurro en forma de regaño, él ríe y me envuelve entre sus brazos.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina, intento no pensar en la noche anterior, siempre que pienso en Edward pierdo la concentración y termino cayéndome o tropezando con alguien.

Al entrar a su oficina, Edward está metido en un montón de documentos. Llevo puesto un traje de oficina, una falda en tubo, tacones y una blusa blanca, mis labios rojos y mi cabello alborotado levantando en un moño. Al verme sonríe de inmediato, amo esa sonrisa.

—Te traje un café y estos documentos que acaban de llegar —afirmo con una sonrisa.

Él me atrae hasta su cuerpo y me quita ambas cosas de las manos para besarme apasionadamente, me rindo ante sus labios.

—¿Me extrañabas? —pregunto coqueta, él sonríe y me besa suavemente.

—Mucho. Quisiera tenerte sentada en mi regazo todo el día —asegura, atrayéndome hasta caer sentado en su silla y yo sobre sus piernas.

—Pero debemos trabajar —le respondo sonriente.

Él lleva su mano hasta quitar el broche en mi cabello, haciendo que caiga en ondas sobre mis hombros, le gusta mi cabello suelto.

—Estás radiante.

Sonrío y lo beso, pero cuando está por devolverme el beso un metiche entra a la oficina.

—Oh, lo siento —dice Jessica con cara de idiota. La odio, sé que está enamorada de Edward y eso me pone los pelos de punta, sé que aprovecharía cualquier tipo de distracción para intentar conquistarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Jessica? —pregunta Edward con frustración, no es la primera vez que esa chica nos arruina el momento, parece que tiene un detector para saber cuándo estamos en algo.

—Acaba de llegar el señor McCarty —dice mirándome fijamente, pero no pienso moverme de mi puesto y Edward reafirma que es mi lugar cuando afianza más su brazo en mi cintura.

—Dile que me dé unos minutos. —Ella asiente sin siquiera mirar a Edward, está furiosa de verme aquí. Sale de la oficina echando humo por las orejas, está furiosa y yo sonrío triunfante.

—La odio —aseguro mirando a mi esposo, él sonríe y asiente.

—Lo sé. —Ambos la queremos fuera, pero recursos humanos no ha conseguido una secretaria nueva, así que debemos quedarnos con ella hasta que haya otra persona—. Debo atender a Emmett —dice, asiento y beso rápidamente sus labios para bajarme de su regazo y acomodar mi ropa y cabello.

La mayor parte de las personas saben de nuestra _relación_ , aunque no saben de nuestra boda, ni siquiera nuestros padres, sólo nosotros dos. Fue una noche en Las Vegas, muy nuestro estilo. Y no lo mantenemos en secreto, todos pueden ver nuestro amor y pasión por donde vayamos, pero tampoco andamos gritando que nos casamos. En especial porque nuestras familias podrían molestarse al saber que tenemos 11 meses y dos semanas casados y ellos ni siquiera fueron invitados a la boda. Pensamos en hacer una gran boda, pero eso no era para nosotros, nuestro amor era simple y dulce, apasionado e impulsivo. Así que nuestra boda fue así.

Emmett es su mejor amigo y socio, pero él tampoco sabe de nuestro matrimonio; así que Edward ha estado a punto de querer matarlo en muchas ocasiones cuando lo encuentra viéndome, a veces yo lo noto, pero no le doy importancia.

Las secretarias, obviamente, no están felices con que yo sea la asistente personal de Edward y que estemos juntos todo el tiempo. Si supieran que vivimos juntos hace casi un año y que el anillo en mi dedo no es un simple accesorio, tendrían canas verdes. Al entrar Emmett me dedica una sonrisa.

—Hola, Isabella —saluda coqueto, Edward gruñe bajito.

—Señor McCarty. —Sonrío educada—. Edward, iré a revisar si ya están los estados financieros de este mes. —Él asiente y me alejo para salir de la oficina.

Las chismosas de Jessica y Lauren están hablando en el escritorio de la primera, seguro sobre mí, pero les doy por su lado, es mi esposo y puedo besarlo cuanto quiera.

En el área de finanzas son más relajados, no les importa si soy la esposa, la novia o la amante de Edward. Me entregan los reportes y regreso a la oficina. Emmett sigue dentro, así que espero fuera para darles privacidad, mientras siento las miradas de las víboras de la oficina.

Mientras hablaban decidí ir por algo de comer, compré un sándwich de pollo y una gaseosa. Regreso con los papeles entre mi brazo y mi cuerpo, mientras con mi mano derecha cargo mi comida y entonces los del correo en la empresa me llaman para recoger nuevos documentos recién llegados; así que termino cargando todo como malabarista.

Al llegar, Emmett está saliendo de la oficina y las chismosas regresaron a sus lugares. Emm me ve con las manos llenas y me detiene la puerta para entrar a la oficina, le agradezco con una sonrisa y él asiente y se despide.

—Nena, no deberías cargar con todo al mismo tiempo —dice Edward levantándose para ayudarme. Sí, soy medio torpe y bien podría caerme con todas las cosas, por eso usaba el elevador y no las escaleras, pero era más cómodo que dar vuelta tras vuelta.

—No pensaba hacerlo, pero me llamaron para recoger esto —digo, señalando los documentos en sobres, él sonríe y niega divertido—. Y compré algo de comer —agrego abriendo mi sándwich y sentándome frente a él, mientras abre los sobres. Para mi suerte es un día tranquilo, hoy no tengo mucho que hacer. Termino mi sándwich casi de inmediato, ya que no había podido desayunar porque habíamos salido tarde de casa y tenía mucha hambre.

—Esta noche habrá una gala y me invitaron —dice levantando la mirada y sonriendo, yo le sonrío también—. ¿Le gustaría ser mi acompañante, señora Cullen? —Me sonrojo y asiento encantada, amo que me llame así.

—Encantada de acompañarlo, señor Cullen.

Habíamos asistido a muchas cenas y galas juntos, así que nadie se sorprendía al vernos entrar, aunque casi no había fotos nuestras en las galas y eso me hacía feliz. Es una de las cosas que temo cuando pienso en decirles a todos de nuestra boda, ellos se volverán locos por la noticia y entonces no volveremos a tener tranquilidad y privacidad.

—Deberíamos irnos temprano a casa —afirma levantándose de su silla, dando la vuelta a su escritorio y tomándome del brazo para levantarme. Yo sonrío acomodándome entre sus brazos y él enreda sus brazos en mi cintura, pegándome a su pecho.

—¿Para prepararnos? —pregunto sonriente, él hunde su cabeza en mi cuello y comienza a besarme.

—No precisamente —susurra con esa ardiente voz que despierta a todo mi cuerpo.

—Oh, señor Cullen —gimo bajito. Él sonríe, levanta la cara para verme a los ojos y luego me roba un beso.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta con una sonrisa llena de emoción, sonrío y asiento. ¿Qué mejor que escaparnos para pasar el resto de la tarde entre sus brazos en nuestra cama?

—Nos vamos —confirmo. Él sonríe y me besa de nuevo—. Voy por mis cosas —digo separándome de su cuerpo para ir por mi bolsa.

En pocos minutos estamos de nuevo en casa. Una hermosa e impecable casa de dos pisos a las afueras de la ciudad, pero convenientemente cerca de la empresa; tiene un gran jardín y una piscina. Cuenta con cinco habitaciones contando la nuestra, una hermosa cocina aunque ninguno de los dos es muy bueno trabajando en ella, la biblioteca es grande y perfecta, con los libros que ambos coleccionamos en nuestras vidas.

Él toma mi mano y me lleva casi corriendo a nuestra habitación. Es emocionante cada vez que hacemos el amor, siempre es diferente, a veces es pasional y posesivo, luego es dulce y tierno y a veces parecemos dos adolescentes que acaban de conocer lo que es el sexo. Siempre hay algo nuevo e interesante en nuestra relación.

.

.

Después de un par de maravillosas horas entre las sábanas, nos levantamos para ir directo a la ducha y prepararnos para la gala de esta noche. Él va primero a bañarse y, mientras, intento dormir un poco, he dormido muy poco en las últimas noches y no todo es culpa de Edward, últimamente tengo pesadillas que no comprendo.

Cuando Edward me despierta con un beso para que entre a ducharme, me levanto demasiado rápido y siento un leve mareo, me quedo sentada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente puedo levantarme.

—Estás muy pálida —dice preocupado, yo miro sus ojos y niego.

—Estoy bien, sólo tuve un mareo —respondo.

Él aún tiene el ceño fruncido y parece muy preocupado, pero sigo restándole importancia. Me levanto para tomar una rápida ducha y poder comenzar a arreglarme, pero mientras me desvisto siento el estómago revuelto y, antes de darme cuenta, termino con la cabeza en el retrete.

Maldita comida de la cafetería, ahora entiendo por qué Edward odia comer en la empresa; aunque no lo comprendo, se hacen constantes chequeos en la cafetería, todo está inmaculado y la despensa se surte cada semana. Al salir del baño sigo sin tomar mi ducha y me siento bastante mal como para hacerlo.

—Lo siento, creo que no podré acompañarte —digo acercándome a su cuerpo y abrazándolo. Él se gira y me ve en bata, con el cabello hecho un moño y puedo jurar que me veo fatal.

—¿Qué tienes? —pregunta con sus ojos ahora completamente llenos de preocupación.

—Creo que la comida me cayó mal —respondo con una mueca, él toma mi rostro entre sus manos—. No me siento nada bien…

Edward me atrae a sus brazos y besa mi frente.

—Entonces nos quedamos —susurra, pero yo rápidamente niego.

—No, tú irás —afirmo y él niega.

—No puedo irme cuando mi esposa está enferma —asegura con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro y beso rápidamente sus labios, es tan dulce cuando se lo propone.

—Debes asistir, Edward.

—Pero…

—Mira, vas y haces acto de presencia, si quieres sólo saludas a las personas que te invitaron y regresas. Yo seguiré aquí, aunque tal vez esté dormida. —Él hace una mueca y yo lo beso—. No te preocupes, tomaré algo y dormiré.

—¿Si te sientes peor me llamarás? —pregunta aunque noto que no quiere irse.

—Claro. Te prometo que si esto empeora te llamaré. —No está convencido, lo veo en sus ojos, pero asiente. Quince minutos después se despide prometiendo volver lo antes posible, le sonrió y asiento… amo tanto a este hombre.

Como le prometí, tomo algo para el estómago y luego me voy a dormir, en pocos minutos me quedo completamente dormida.

No sé si fueron unas horas o unos minutos, pero siento su cuerpo pegarse al mío bajo las sábanas y de inmediato busco su calor, que me abrace.

—¿Cómo estás, amor? —susurra besando mi frente, yo mantengo mis ojos cerrados.

—Cansada —susurro—. ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto después. Él suspira y acaricia mi espalda, noto como voy relajándome cada vez más.

—Fue una gala agradable, pero extrañé tenerte a mi lado —dice con dulzura—. Me encontré con Jane, al parecer Jacob no pudo llegar a tiempo por un problema en la aerolínea y tuvo que asistir sola a la gala —explica rápidamente.

Jane y Jacob son unos buenos amigos, los conocimos en un viaje de negocios. Jane es dueña de una empresa transnacional y Jacob es dueño de una pequeña empresa automotriz, están muy enamorados y planean su boda para este año; aunque los medios no están enterados de ello, pues quieren que la boda sea íntima y privada.

—Al menos tuviste compañía —digo con una sonrisa, él me acomoda para poder abrazarme mejor.

—Te amo, Bella —afirma y con eso me quedo dormida, es relajante estar entre sus brazos.

.

.

Por la mañana siento asco de nuevo y voy al baño otra vez. Durante la noche no había sentido esto, así que supongo que el efecto de la pastilla se acabó. Después de salir del baño voy por otra pastilla. Edward está durmiendo, decido no despertarlo, no quiero que se preocupe aún más.

Tomo mi pastilla y vuelvo a la cama, él me atrae a su cuerpo y seguimos durmiendo. Unas horas más tarde despierto y él ya no está en la cama, me levanto y voy a buscarlo; lo encuentro haciendo huevos revueltos y tocino.

—Hola —digo acercándome a la barra, él se gira y sonríe.

—Hola, nena. —Sirve todo en un gran plato para ambos y luego se acerca a abrazarme—. ¿Cómo sigues? —Sonrió.

—Ya me siento mejor —respondo, mientras estamos mirándonos y metidos en nuestra burbuja. Pero el celular de Edward comienza a sonar, así que él contesta y ante las palabras del otro lado frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunta completamente fuera de sitio—. ¿Dónde viste eso? —vuelve a preguntar cada vez más confundido—. Pues es una completa mentira —dice ahora furioso—. Madre, te llamo más tarde, pero deja de decirle a la gente sobre eso porque es una gran mentira. —Cuelga el teléfono y yo lo miro fijamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestiono, él pasa las manos por su cabello.

—Al parecer nos tomaron una foto a Jane y a mí ayer cuando nos vimos en la entrada a la gala —explica rápidamente—. Ahora en las revistas de todo el país salimos como la nueva pareja del momento —explica y parece colérico, mis labios forman una perfecta _O_.

—¿Qué? —pregunto un poco afectada. Lo último que una chica quiere es que su marido salga con otra mujer en una revista.

—Aclararé esto ya mismo y haré que la maldita revista tenga que pedir disculpas públicas.

Se nota que está furioso y yo no sé qué pensar. Quiero decir, estoy molesta, a ninguna mujer le gusta ver a su marido en poses con otra mujer; pero yo confío en él y en Jane, a menos que en esas fotos hubiera algo comprometedor, no veo nada para preocuparme.

—Tranquilo —susurro. Aún siento mi cuerpo un poco cansado y no tengo las fuerzas para decir lo que pienso sobre todo este asunto. Él, en cambio, parece fuera de sí; se gira y me mira fijamente.

—No puedo estar tranquilo, Bella. Prácticamente te están faltando el respeto a ti.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿A mí? Ni siquiera había pensado en que eso pudiera afectarme.

—¿Por qué me faltan el respeto? —Ahora quería leer lo que decía la maldita revista.

—Porque eres mi esposa. Si en todo el maldito país hay revistas diciendo que tú y yo rompimos y estoy buscando consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer, entonces eso es faltarte al respeto. —Entonces comprendí por qué estaba tan molesto.

Todo el mundo sabía de nuestro _romance_ , nunca habíamos dado declaraciones ni nada por el estilo, pero nos veían juntos en todas partes y había una gran historia a nuestro alrededor. Seguro hablaban de mí de alguna forma en la revista, pero ahora estaba segura de no querer leerla jamás, por más que confiara en Edward y en Jane, no quería meter en mi cabeza las palabras de algún editor en busca de vender su revista.

—Ven aquí —lo llamo. Él se acerca y yo enredo mis brazos en su cuello—. No tienes nada por qué preocuparte. Yo confío en ti y en Jane, y si hablas de todo esto sabes que tendremos que sacar nuestra vida a la luz. —Él suspira y asiente.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo así. ¿Qué pasará cuando nos vuelvan a ver juntos? No quiero ni pensar en lo que dirán, no quiero que hablen de ti. —Intento sonreír, pero la verdad es que también me preocupa un poco.

—No dejaremos que chismes y malos entendidos nos arruinen —respondo, él se acerca a mis labios y deja un dulce beso en ellos—. Te amo, Edward, pase lo que pase.

—Te amo, Bella. —Me acomoda en sus brazos y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, siento un leve mareo y cierro mis ojos intentando calmarlo, no quiero preocuparlo con esto también—. Aún así pediré que quiten todo esto de los medios. —Suspiro y asiento.

.

.

El fin de semana nos quedamos en casa, intentando olvidar todo lo que los medios han dicho e inventando sobre nosotros. Pero durante esos días siento náuseas y mareos continuamente y Edward está muy preocupado. A pesar de mis intentos por ocultarle todo, él me descubrió vomitando en las mañanas.

—Estoy bien. —Suspiro de nuevo y lavo mi rostro, acabo de lavarme los dientes y él me mira desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—No estás bien, Bella —dice firme. Busco que me abrace, últimamente me siento demasiado débil y hago esto buscando su consuelo; sólo quiero que me abrace y me haga sentir bien. Él me abraza de inmediato—. Mañana iremos al médico.

—Pero mañana es la junta para las empresas en Buenos Aires —digo con una mueca, él suspira.

—¿Por qué siempre llegas a la conclusión de que esos asuntos son más importantes que tú? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, suspiro.

—Porque estoy bien y tú estuviste durante meses esperando este día —afirmo terca—. Pero si te hace sentir mejor puedo ir yo al médico. Luego regresaré a la oficina y te diré qué es lo que pasa, ¿sí? —Él suspira y me mira fijamente.

—Quiero acompañarte —dice terco—. No voy a estar tranquilo en la oficina sin ti y sabiendo que estás con el doctor.

Me gusta que cuide de mí, que quiera estar ahí para mí; pero hay veces en que debe entender que hay cosas más importantes que acompañarme a ver qué me cayó mal en la comida.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te aseguro que sólo me cayó algo mal y el médico me dará algún tratamiento para eso. Luego volveré a la oficina. No tardaré más de una hora. —Él quiere replicar, pero lo beso para evitarlo—. Por favor… —susurro contra sus labios, él suspira y asiente.

—Pero si es algo más grave me llamarás —dice y asiento—. Ahora vamos a que te recuestes y comas algo, estás muy pálida. —Asiento y me lleva directo a nuestra habitación.

.

.

El lunes hago una cita para ir con mi médico a las diez de la mañana, Edward tiene la junta a las nueve y media, así que no podrá acompañarme; pero al menos cuando salga de esa junta yo ya estaré de vuelta.

Al llegar a la oficina siento las miradas de las zorras sobre mí, se burlan, y recién en este momento la maldita revista vuelve a mis pensamientos. Intento parecer indiferente, Edward me da la mano y me da fuerzas para evitar todo esto.

A la misma hora que comienza la junta, salgo rumbo al hospital en uno de los autos de la empresa. Al llegar, la secretaria me hace pasar, después de las revisiones y preguntas de rutina, me dice que seguro sólo es una infección estomacal, me receta unas pastillas y me manda a hacer unos análisis de sangre.

Al salir voy a la farmacia por mis medicamentos y regreso a la oficina, la junta de Edward aún no termina, así que entro a su oficina para esperarlo y ponerme al día con todos los mensajes y demás. Pero al revisar su escritorio, hay una revista ahí, con la foto de él y Jane sonriendo. Frunzo el ceño, es obvio que él no trajo esto, hay una nota sobre la revista que dice: _¿Cuánto creíste que te duraría el gusto?_

Esto seguramente es obra de alguna de las zorras de la oficina, intento con todas mis fuerzas que no me afecte, pero inevitablemente termino leyendo las páginas sobre Edward, que mencionan algunas de sus anteriores acompañantes en galas y cenas; pero luego hablan de mí y me destrozan.

Soy la amante, la que él mantiene en secreto y al parecer acaba de terminar conmigo y consiguió una mujer más a su nivel. Quiero llorar por las horribles cosas que dice, sé que son mentiras, una forma de hacer más historia de la que es, pero las palabras duelen.

La puerta de la oficina se abre y me giro sorprendida, sólo es Edward que me mira con preocupación, seguramente mis ojos están rojos por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta y camina rápidamente hasta llegar a mi lado—. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Es algo grave? —Sus palabras salen tan rápido que apenas logro entenderle, yo niego y me refugio en sus brazos. Él me ama, a mí, sólo a mí, nada más debe importar—. ¿Qué pasa entonces? —vuelve a preguntar abrazándome.

Yo no puedo decir nada, siempre fui de las que pasaban esa clase de cosas sin importarme un poco, pero estoy débil, cansada, enferma… simplemente no esperaba que esto apareciera frente a mí.

—Quiero volver a casa —digo entre sollozos, él me aprieta más a su pecho y asiente.

—Te llevaré a casa, amor. —Cuando me separo un poco para tomar mi bolsa él nota la revista en mis manos y frunce el ceño—. ¿Compraste esto? —cuestiona molesto, niego y la dejo caer sobre su escritorio.

—Estaba aquí cuando llegue —digo en voz baja. Él toma la revista y la nota cae al suelo, la levanta y lee antes de que pueda decir algo, entonces su rostro se vuelve colérico.

—Sea la persona que sea que hizo esto se va hoy mismo de la empresa —asegura firme.

—Edward…

—No, Bella. Tal vez a ti no te importen estas cosas, pero yo no voy a permitir que se burlen de ti o intenten dañarte de alguna forma. —Suspiro, no quiero pelear, sólo quiero regresar a casa y dormir al menos unas horas.

—¿Cómo sabrás quién lo hizo? —pregunto. Él levanta la mirada y veo la cámara de seguridad, la había olvidado por completo; por suerte esa cosa sólo apunta hacia la puerta, si no habrían grabado muchas cosas que pasaron tras el escritorio.

—Llamaré a los de seguridad para que me digan quién entró a mi oficina por la mañana. —Asiento y termino de recoger mis cosas.

—¿Puedes hacer todo eso de camino a casa? —pido con voz cansada, él me mira y parece preocupado por cómo me veo, asiente y me atrae a sus brazos.

—No dejes que esto te afecte. Todo lo que dice es mentira. Sabes que no eres mi secreto, no eres una amante de paso. Eres mi esposa, la única mujer que quiero a mi lado. —Asiento y sus palabras me traen cierta paz, le agradezco infinitamente que esté conmigo.

Durante el camino a casa me quedo dormida, lo último que escucho es su voz al teléfono.

Cuando despierto estoy en la cama, mi ropa y zapatos han desaparecido, estoy sólo en uno de mis camisones para dormir. Me levanto y reviso la hora, son casi las cinco de la tarde. He dormido casi seis horas, por primera vez en días me siento realmente descansada. Me levanto y voy directo a la sala en busca de Edward, lo encuentro al teléfono, no escucho mucho lo que dice, sólo me recuesto en el sillón y espero a que termine.

Dos minutos después, se acuesta a mi lado y me atrae a su regazo, quedando justo entre sus piernas y con su pecho pegado a mi espalda; acaricia mis brazos y besa mi cuello.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta bajito, mientras me acomodo mejor en su hombro.

—Mucho mejor. Necesitaba dormir un poco. ¿Con quién hablabas? —pregunto relajada.

—Con los chicos de seguridad, la que dejó la revista fue Jessica. —Asiento sin darle importancia, ya me imaginaba que fue ella—. Llamé también a recursos humanos, mañana no estará en la empresa. —Suspiro y no digo más sobre el tema, no pienso defenderla, sería hipócrita de mi parte.

—Tengo hambre —digo cambiando de tema, él sonríe.

—Ya pedí comida italiana —me responde, me imagino una rica pasta y se me hace agua la boca.

La comida llega rápido y comemos sentados en la sala. Él ordenó mi pasta favorita; la suya, en cambió, es con trufas, que a mí nunca me gustaron, pero por alguna razón termino robando comida de su plato más de lo que me gustaría.

—Creí que no te gustaba —dice con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues ahora me gusta —contesto sacándole la lengua.

—Oh, esa lengua… —dice con un tono pervertido, me sonrojo y salto a su regazo, dejando sus piernas entre las mías—. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño juntos?

—Suena bien —respondo coqueta.

Y así terminamos en la tina, con sus manos acariciando mis hombros, me relajo completamente entre sus brazos.

—He estado pensando y falta muy poco para nuestro aniversario —susurra, asiento con los ojos cerrados—. Podríamos tomarnos unos días para nosotros, irnos de viaje y apartarnos de toda esta locura. ¿Qué dices? —La idea me agrada, alejarnos, perdernos unas semanas en nuestro amor, recorrer las calles tomados de la mano, hacer el amor cada noche, suena simplemente maravilloso.

—Me encanta la idea —digo con una sonrisa.

Él besa suavemente mi hombro y sus manos bajan hasta mi plano vientre, sus dedos acarician mi cuerpo, es relajante, dulce.

—No sé qué haría si te perdiera —murmura de pronto, frunzo el ceño y giro un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —interrogo preocupada, él me mira fijamente.

—Con todo lo que tienes que pasar para estar conmigo y con lo que acaba de pasar con las fotos, no sé cómo…

—¿Cómo estoy contigo? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido, él suspira y no dice nada—. Edward, todo lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Viste a una amiga y la saludaste igual que habrías hecho con Emmett, no pensaste que eso llevaría a todo esto. Confío plenamente en ti y también confío en Jane. Estoy contigo porque te amo. —Él me gira en sus brazos y quedamos de frente.

—Eres tan hermosa, tan perfecta para mí, que temo despertar un día y darme cuenta de que sigues siendo mi preciosa asistente a la que no puedo tener como quisiera —afirma, yo me inclino sobre sus labios y lo beso dulcemente.

—Nunca temas perderme, soy tuya y eres mío. Nada más importa. —Él me besa y volvemos a hacer el amor.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despierto sin él a mi lado, sólo hay una nota y una rosa roja… es el hombre perfecto.

 _Creo que necesitas un día de descanso, tomate el día libre. Te amo_ _._ _E._

Decido hacer justo eso, descansar de todo lo que está pasando. Me levanto y tomo un rápido desayuno. Ni siquiera había pensado en nuestro aniversario con todo lo que había estado pasando, así que decidí que necesitaba conseguir un lindo regalo para Edward y decido ir de compras para elegirlo.

En la plaza encuentro un precioso reloj Rolex, es simplemente perfecto y elegante para Edward. Lo compro de inmediato y me entregan en una caja hecha a la medida, es simplemente perfecto.

Mientras reviso las demás tiendas compro un par de trajes de lencería para mí y también unos cuantos para el disfrute de mi esposo. También decido llevar todo lo que falta en la casa. Cuando estoy por ir a mi auto veo a la mujer que más me ha dado miedo enfrentar desde que estoy con Edward, su madre.

Esme Cullen, es una mujer a la antigua, con sus propias reglas sobre el sexo y las parejas. Básicamente, es de las que creen que debes llegar virgen al matrimonio y todo eso. Por desgracia, en nuestros primeros años juntos, Esme nos descubrió en una posición muy comprometedora y desde entonces me ve como una cualquiera que se acuesta con su hijo.

Me sonríe de forma extraña cuando me ve, eso me sorprende, ya que ella jamás me sonríe; de hecho ni siquiera me dirige una mirada.

—Isabella… —dice mi nombre con desprecio—. Veo que intentas pasar el mal momento con compras —afirma señalando el montón de cosas que traigo, frunzo el ceño un poco confundida—. Querida, era obvio que esto pasaría, hay mujeres para diversión de los hombres solteros y mujeres con las que se sienta cabeza… —Entonces comprendo todo, habla del artículo—. Mi hijo tarde o temprano buscaría a una de esas mujeres.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —pregunto furiosa, no quiero llamar la atención así que mantengo la voz neutral.

—Bueno, tú eras sólo una diversión mientras encontraba a una mujer para pasar el resto de su vida. Así que no debería sorprenderte que ahora salga con una jovencita tan dulce como Jane Vulturi. —Sus palabras me hacen querer gritarle que él es mi esposo, mostrarle el anillo que llevo en mi dedo con la inscripción detrás de él que dice: _Siempre tuyo, Edward_.

—Sabe, señora, usted debería mantener la boca cerrada si no sabe la verdad de los hechos. Es mejor no decir nada a quedar como una idiota después —digo furiosa, ella abre los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Estás llamándome idiota? —pregunta molesta.

—No, sólo le estoy dando un consejo —afirmo e intento seguir adelante, pero ella dice las últimas palabras para romperme.

—Si hubieras sido tan importante para él no te habría mantenido como su querida por tanto tiempo.

Sé que sus palabras son mentiras, que él jamás me mantuvo como un secreto y mucho menos como su querida; pero sus palabras revelan lo que todo el país debe pensar de mí.

Sigo sin girarme a verla, pero mientras regreso a casa las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas. Siento como si de pronto las palabras de todos esos se fueran a volver realidad, me siento débil y sin nada para protegerme, como si el anillo en mi mano no tuviera valor alguno.

Al llegar a casa parezco un fantasma, dejo todo en su lugar y regreso a mi cama. ¿Acaso cada vez que salga a la calle me atacarán con eso?

—¡Bella! —La voz de Edward se escucha en el primer piso, rápidamente entro al baño para lavarme la cara y evitar que me vea así—. Nena, ¿estás aquí? —pregunta tocando el baño.

—Sí, en un segundo salgo —digo intentando parecer normal.

—¿Volviste a vomitar? —interroga preocupado.

—No, sólo necesitaba usar el baño —respondo tranquilamente.

—Ok, traje la cena, te espero abajo. —Después escucho sus pasos saliendo de la habitación.

Me veo al espejo y sólo tengo los ojos levemente rojizos, espero no lo note.

Al bajar lo encuentro sacando la comida de las bolsas, le dedico una sonrisa y él me atrae a sus brazos para robarme un beso.

—¿Cómo estuviste? —pregunta dulcemente.

—Mejor. —Una parte de mí siente que es mentira, que lo que digo es una completa mentira; pero me niego a decirle lo que pasó.

—¿Por qué siento que es mentira? —consulta mirándome fijamente, odio que me conozca tan bien—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, Bella —afirma.

Sus ojos me hacen sentir vulnerable, siento que ve dentro de mí y, sin esperármelo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Estoy demasiado sensible, en otras ocasiones le habría dicho lo ocurrido furiosa, incluso me habría regresado a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la flamante Esme Cullen; pero hoy parecía que mis sentimientos me habían rebasado.

—Me encontré con tu madre —digo como respuesta. Él cierra los ojos y suspira, sabe que su madre me odia.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez? —pregunta molesto.

Siento como si esto fuera a destruirnos. Todos los problemas, los chismes y habladurías, todo está sobre nosotros, aplastándonos… ¿seremos tan fuertes como para resistirlo y salvarnos?

—Decirme lo que todo el país debe estar pensando de mí —digo con un sollozo saliendo de mi garganta—, que al fin has encontrado a una mujer que está a tu nivel y con la que vale la pena casarse —continúo con amargura.

—Maldita sea —gruñe—. Hablaré con ella…

—¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué no le hable así a tu esposa? —pregunto dejándome caer en el sofá, su cara muestra sorpresa—. Siento como si esto fuera a aplastarnos. Como si nuestro amor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y… —Comienzo a llorar cortando mis palabras, él me toma en sus brazos y me abraza con fuerza.

—No me gusta verte así —dice contra mi cuerpo. Me siento pequeña, débil, cansada, ¿cuánto más podremos resistir?—. Te prometo que voy a arreglar esto —susurra y yo me aferro a sus brazos—, pero debemos estar juntos en esto —pide tomando mi rostro para que lo vea a los ojos—. Debes prometerme que estarás a mi lado y te enfrentarás a todos conmigo.

Yo suspiro y asiento firmemente, no dejaré que nos hunda.

—Estamos juntos —prometo. Me acerco lentamente a sus labios y me pierdo en un suave beso; necesito sus brazos, sus caricias, sus labios, necesito que me haga el amor y me haga sentir suya.

Nos besamos durante un rato hasta que nuestra temperatura sube y él me levanta en sus brazos, yo enredo mis piernas en su cintura. Subimos hasta nuestra habitación, me pega contra la puerta y comienza a sacar mi blusa mientras me besa; mis manos se aferran el cuello de su camisa.

—Te necesito —digo contra sus labios.

—Me tienes, nena —responde con ternura. Vuelvo a besarlo y él nos lleva hasta la cama.

Nos besamos con ternura y dulzura, necesito esto. Nos acariciamos y entregamos completamente. Me siento suya y lo siento mío. Es lo único que necesito.

.

.

Al día siguiente, al despertar, veo su bonito rostro frente a mí y le doy un beso. Decido volver a trabajar, no pienso dejar que todos me hundan y rebajen así, soy mejor que ellos. Tomo un rápido baño y luego regreso a la habitación en bata para despertarlo. Me acerco y le acaricio el cabello.

—Es hora de despertar —susurro. Él sonríe al abrir los ojos y se estira para besarme.

—Amo que seas lo primero que veo al despertar —murmura, y yo sonrío y lo beso de nuevo.

—Anda a bañarte —digo con una sonrisa divertida, él me sonríe y finalmente se levanta.

Me arreglo para la oficina y me maquillo como si fuera cualquier día. Después de 30 minutos, ambos estamos listos y nos vamos a la empresa. Entramos y él me abraza por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, la mayoría nos ven sorprendidos. En el ascensor me da un tierno beso cuando estamos solos y agradezco que no haya sido frente a todos, porque eso habría sido un poco incómodo.

Al llegar veo a una nueva chica en el escritorio de Jessica, es castaña y usa unos lentes color morado, está trabajando y sólo se levanta cuando Edward le da los buenos días y le pregunta si hay algo nuevo; al parecer se llama Angela. Ella me dedica una sonrisa sincera, la primera que he recibido de otra persona que no sea Edward en mucho tiempo.

—Hola, soy Bella —la saludo. Ella parece recién egresada, una jovencita que seguro acaba de terminar la carrera. No es que como que Edward y yo seamos unos viejos, tenemos 28 y 26 años respectivamente, pero ella es una chica de a lo mucho 20 años; se nota que es una chica dulce, no como Jessica.

—Un gusto, Bella. Soy Angela.

Sonrío y noto como ve a Edward, le parece atractivo, pero al ver que la estoy observando se pone completamente roja. No me molesta que vean a Edward, yo sé que es un hombre guapo; lo que me molestaba de Jessica era que en su cabeza creía que Edward estaba loco por ella y yo era un simple estorbo en su relación ficticia.

—Ella es de quien te hablé —dice Edward con una sonrisa educada. Angela nota su brazo a mi alrededor y sonríe con ternura.

—Sí, ya lo veo —contesta bajito. Me pregunto qué estará pasando por su cabeza, pero prefiero preguntárselo cuando Edward no esté presente.

—Bueno, debo ir a una junta, pero mientras ustedes pueden conocerse —afirma Edward con una sonrisa, asiento y me sorprende cuando se acerca y besa mi mejilla; pero luego se acerca para susurrar algo en mi oído—. Te amo. —Sé que quiere darme fuerzas y sólo puedo sonreír. Nos separamos y él se va.

Me siento frente al escritorio de Angela y le sonrío.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunto con tono cortés. Ella sonríe y acomoda sus lentes, parece un poco tímida.

—Acabo de graduarme de Yale e hice varias solicitudes, pero sin duda aquí era donde más deseaba estar. —Veo la emoción en sus ojos, conozco esa sensación, cuando por fin terminas la universidad y sales al mundo, sientes que puedes cambiarlo—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dice sonrojada, asiento curiosa—. Pensarás que soy una entrometida, pero… ¿soy yo o tú y el señor Cullen tienen algo? —pregunta sonrojada, yo me río bajito.

—No te preocupes. Creo que nadie me lo había preguntado directamente —digo divertida. En verdad es la primera vez que alguien lo pregunta, todos asumen lo que quieren y se crean historias—. Edward y yo estamos juntos hace seis años. —Ella se sorprende y me mira fijamente.

—¿Seis años? —pregunta realmente asombrada—. Parece que tienen meses de haberse enamorado —dice dulcemente—. ¿Todos aquí saben eso? —pregunta.

—No del todo. Como te dije eres la primera que me lo pregunta, la mayor parte de la oficina cree que soy la amante de turno de Edward —contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y ella se ríe.

—No sé cómo pueden creer eso. La forma en que te mira y como habla de ti… Un hombre que te ve como una amante no se comporta así. —Sonrío y veo lo madura que es para su edad.

—¿Te habló de mí? —pregunto y ella asiente.

—Dijo que eras su asistente personal y me contó prácticamente todo de ti, sus ojos brillaban cuando decía tu nombre y su sonrisa decía todo. Creí que tal vez estaba enamorado de ti o algo así, pero cuando los vi juntos me di cuenta que era algo mutuo. —Ahora la que se sonroja soy yo.

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Angela. —Ella sonríe y seguimos platicando de otras cosas.

Edward regresa y me pide que entre con él para arreglar unos asuntos y le pide a Angela que traiga los nuevos contratos.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunta apenas estamos solos, sonrío.

—Es una chica muy agradable y seguro que está enamorada de ti —digo divertida. Sé que las jovencitas pelean por un lugar aquí para conocer al guapo y _soltero_ empresario Edward Cullen.

—Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti —afirma con una sonrisa, me recuerda a nuestros primeros años juntos.

—¿Puedes creer que tenemos tanto tiempo juntos? —murmuro. Hasta que hablé con Angela no me había detenido a ver que teníamos seis años juntos, incluido nuestro año de casados.

—Seis maravillosos años.

Nos habíamos conocido cuando entré aquí a trabajar como asistente en finanzas, me habían enviado a dejar unos informes y ahí conocí al hombre que hoy es mi esposo. Para mí había sido amor a primera vista. A los pocos días él mandó un nuevo contrato para mí a mi departamento, era un gran ascenso a decir verdad, quería que fuera su asistente personal. Cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos fue que todo explotó.

 _Flashback_

— _Ya entregu_ _é_ _los informes y envié los contratos al_ _s_ _eñor McCarty_ _._ _¿_ _N_ _ecesita algo más,_ _s_ _eñor Cullen? —_ _S_ _us ojos verdes me atraviesan_ _, e_ _s demasiado guapo para mi propio bien._

 _Se levanta y da la vuelta al escritorio, antes de darme cuenta me toma las manos_ _. S_ _u cercanía hace que mi corazón vaya demasiado rápido. Me atrae a_ _ú_ _n más hasta que estoy entre sus brazos, mi cuerpo entero tiembla_ _,_ _¿_ _q_ _ué pretende?_

— _Me gusta tu perfume —susurra escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, estoy perdida en la sensación de él abrazándome de una forma tan_ _í_ _ntima._

— _¿Sí? —pregunto con voz entrecortada, siento como sonríe sobre mi cuello._

— _Sí, me encanta. Me mantiene hipnotizado todo el día. —_ _S_ _uspiro y cierro mis ojos—_ _._ _Y tu inocente y coqueta mirada se me_ _aparece_ _en sueños_ _…_ _—_ _S_ _us palabras me hipnotizan—_ _._ _¿Tienes idea de cuánto te necesito? —_ _S_ _u voz tiene un tono diferente, no es algo pasional, es como si en verdad me necesitara._

— _¿Me necesitas? —pregunt_ _o_ _con mis manos en sus hombros, él me pega más a su cuerpo._

— _Demasiado. —_ _S_ _u aliento golpea mi cuello y luego deja un dulce beso ahí_ _. En mi mente no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba soñando_ _—_ _._ _Te necesito a cada minuto del día, cuando te vas siento como si tuviera que ir detrás de ti y jamás dejarte ir de mi lado. —_ _S_ _us ojos capturan los míos, su mano sube hasta acariciar mi mejilla—_ _._ _¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado, Bella?_

— _Sí. —_ _L_ _a respuesta sale como un susurro y no puedo detenerla._

— _¿Para siempre? —_ _vuelve a preguntar_ _acercándose cada vez más a mis labios._

— _Para siempre —_ _contesto, casi_ _parezco un títere en sus manos._

— _¿Lo prometes? —_ _S_ _us labios rozan los míos_ _y yo a_ _siento con la cabeza—_ _._ _Dilo, nena._

— _Me quedar_ _é_ _a tu lado para siempre. —_ _L_ _as palabras salen a borbotones y ya está, me quedaré con él para siempre. Lo prometí y en verdad no me arrepiento de ello. Su sonrisa es enorme, parece realmente feliz y dichoso. Por fin sus labios se unen a los míos._

— _Para siempre, Bella._

 _Fin del_ _flashback_

—Completamente de acuerdo, señor Cullen. Han sido unos años maravillosos —digo dulcemente. Tenemos nuestro pequeño momento y finalmente nos ponemos a trabajar.

Al final del día logramos terminas todos los pendientes y salir sólo un poco más tarde que la hora normal de salida.

.

.

La siguiente semana pasa casi volando y parece que el tema está olvidado. El sábado está programada la cena para los empleados por fin de año, aún falta un mes para que este llegue, pero en esas semanas todos los trabajadores tienen vacaciones para poder pasar los días con sus familias.

Al principio de la semana me habría negado por completo a ir, pero hoy me siento renovada y me encanta la idea de pasar una agradable velada con Edward; en especial porque hoy es nuestro aniversario de bodas y mañana nos iremos de viaje para celebrar nuestro primer año juntos como marido y mujer. Yo le di el reloj que había conseguido y él me regaló un precioso collar que llevaré esta noche.

Durante las primeras horas en la fiesta me siento bien, hasta que hace aparición la familia Cullen. Esme Cullen nos ve a lo lejos y frunce el ceño, y estoy segura de que se aproxima una tormenta.

—Edward, ¿qué significa esto? —pregunta al llegar a nosotros. El resto de la familia parece confundida por su comportamiento. Edward tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—¿De qué hablas, madre? —devuelve la pregunta un poco confundido, pero yo sé de qué habla.

—Venir esta noche con esta —dice señalándome con desprecio—. ¿Qué pensará tu prometida de que traigas a tu querida a una cena tan importante?

En este momento siento ganas de golpearla, es la segunda vez que me llama de esa manera.

—Madre, no te voy a permitir que llames a Isabella de esa manera. —La voz de Edward muestra que está furioso.

—¿De qué otra manera podría llamar a una mujer que se acuesta con un hombre comprometido? —cuestiona viéndome a los ojos; ella quiere humillarme, lo sé.

Algunos invitados nos miran y quiero correr, no creo soportar un ataque más de esa mujer. Antes de escuchar las palabras de Edward, salgo corriendo y me refugio en el baño de mujeres. Encerrada en un cubículo, lloro desesperada por el coraje guardado.

De pronto todo a mi alrededor empieza a moverse y siento como si fuera a caerme; me sostengo de las paredes, cierro los ojos e intento respirar. Cuando logro calmarme, salgo del baño y lavo mi rostro, por suerte todo mi maquillaje es aprueba de agua. Al salir me encuentro con Edward parado en el pasillo.

—Bella… —susurra y yo me refugio en sus brazos y aspiro su perfume—. Lamento todo lo que pasó —dice besando mi frente—. Ven conmigo —pide llevándome de nuevo a la fiesta.

Suelta mi mano justo frente al escenario y sube, yo lo veo desde mi lugar, intentando no cruzar miradas con nadie. Él pide el micrófono y la audiencia guarda silencio.

—Sé que ya di mi discurso esta noche —comienza, frunzo el ceño y mi vista se clava en él—, pero hay algo que tengo que decir, algo que debí decir hace mucho tiempo. —Mi respiración se altera y mi corazón late con fuerza—. Durante las últimas semanas he visto revistas y noticias sobre mí con una vieja amiga. Primero que nada quiero desmentir todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora de nosotros, ella es sólo una amiga y no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. —La audiencia parece sorprendida, Edward no es de los hombres que hablan de su vida privada—. Y ahora, lo que verdaderamente importa, lo que me ha llevado a hacer esto, es que esa gran historia inventada ha hecho sufrir demasiado a la mujer más importante de mi vida, mi esposa. —Todos se sorprenden, incluso Esme parece ponerse pálida—. Isabella Cullen ha sido mi compañera desde hace seis años y hace un año decidimos casarnos. Hoy, mi hermosa y maravillosa esposa y yo, cumplimos un año de matrimonio, así que estamos festejando nuestro aniversario —dice con una tierna sonrisa. Las personas me miran, pero no me importa porque él me mira, él me atrapa—. Muchos se han atrevido a juzgarla por las recientes noticias y no pienso permitir que mi esposa pase más por todo esto. Ella es lo más perfecto que he tenido en mi vida. La amo. —Sus dulces palabras me conmueven.

Las miradas de las personas presentes no me importan, escucho sus murmullos, pero yo estoy perdida en ese perfecto _La_ _amo_. Jamás había dudado de su amor, pero había algo especial en que lo hubiera dicho frente a todos. Después de todo no me parecía tan malo que el mundo supiera de nuestro pequeño secreto.

Cuando baja del escenario, me toma en sus brazos y me besa. Es dulce, tierno, apasionado e impulsivo. Lo amo.

—Te amo, nena. —Sonrío y por primera vez me siento libre, como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima, pero no por mucho…

De pronto el mundo se mueve frente a mis ojos y no puedo detenerlo, Edward me atrapa antes de caer al suelo y su voz llena de preocupación es lo último que escucho.

.

.

Abro mis ojos y me topo con paredes azules y blancas. Estoy acostada en una cama y Edward está sentado a mi lado, me duele un poco la cabeza pero aparte de eso me siento bien.

Cuando Edward nota que he despertado se levanta y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

—Gracias a Dios. No me vuelvas a hacer esto —dice llenando mi cara de besos, me siento un poco confundida y él lo nota—. Te desmayaste en la cena, estamos en el hospital —me cuenta y todo está más claro.

—¿Qué tengo? —pregunto y él frunce el ceño.

—No lo sé, el doctor dijo que te mandó a hacer estudios hace una semana pero que no volviste por los resultados.

—Lo había olvidado por completo —digo en voz baja, él no parece molesto, más bien muy preocupado.

—Casi me muero de miedo cuando te vi caer. Dios, Bella, jamás tuve que enfrentarme a la idea de perderte hasta esta noche.

—Estoy bien…

—No, algo está pasando. Si estuvieras bien no te habrías desmayado. —Suspiro y admito que tiene razón—. El doctor vendrá pronto a decirnos qué sucede. —Casi al mismo tiempo que termina de hablar, escucho la puerta abrirse y el doctor entra con una sonrisa profesional.

—Señor y señora Cullen. —Me sonrojo porque ahora todos lo saben, ya no es más un secreto, se siente bien.

—¿Tiene los resultados? —pregunta Edward y yo lo miro molesta por su actitud exigente. El doctor sólo le dedica una sonrisa.

—Sí, los análisis ya estaban listos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. —Suspiro más tranquila y Edward parece diez años más joven—. Sólo debe tener más cuidado, evitar situaciones estresantes y no saltarse ninguna comida. —Él sonríe y yo asiento—. Después de todo, ahora come por dos… —afirma y la tranquilidad se vuelve a ir.

La cara de Edward es de completa sorpresa, yo siento que todo el aire se me escapa.

—¿Qué? —ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y el doctor frunce el ceño.

—Sí, usted y el bebé.

—¿El bebé? —pregunto confundida.

—Sí, tiene tres meses de embarazo.

No puedo asimilar la noticia, siento que voy a desmayarme de nuevo y al ver a Edward no está muy lejos de mi estado.

—¿Está seguro? —pregunto cada vez más ansiosa.

—Sí, los análisis muestran que tiene un aumento en la hormona del embarazo. Me gustaría realizar un examen para revisar que el bebé esté bien y también en unos minutos vendrá la ginecóloga del hospital para realizarle el primer ultrasonido. Según los análisis calculamos tres meses, pero podría ser menos o más. —Asiento sin poder decir nada.

Un bebé… un pequeño bebé está creciendo en mi interior.

Mi mano va a mi vientre casi al instante de que proceso la idea, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero por primera vez en semanas son de alegría, de completa felicidad.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —susurro. Edward me mira y sus ojos son un reflejo de los míos, hay sorpresa pero felicidad en ellos. Su mano se coloca sobre la mía y sonríe—. Edward, vamos a ser papás —digo con completa alegría, él sonríe y yo estiro mis brazos para abrazarlo.

—Oh, mi amor —murmura y su rostro está lleno de felicidad—. No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.

Siento como si todo el dolor se fuera, ahora soy fuerte, por mí, por él y por nuestro hijo. Nuestra familia.

—No puedo creerlo —es lo único que sale de mis labios, sigo tan sorprendida. No sé en qué momento el doctor salió de la habitación.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —dice y sus labios se unen a los míos—. El mejor regalo de aniversario que podías darme. —Sonrío incapaz de desmentir eso, a pesar de todo, ese pequeño regalo, ese pequeño bebé llegó en el momento perfecto.

—Feliz aniversario —susurro. Él sonríe y me besa con ternura.

—Feliz aniversario, nena.

A pesar de todo me siento dichosa y feliz. Un año juntos y lo celebramos con la más perfecta de las sorpresas y sé que sin importar lo que el mundo diga estamos juntos y podremos ser más fuertes que todo esto. Por primera vez en semanas, siento que nuestro amor es fuerte y nadie podría romperlo. Todo está bien ahora.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen sus RR :)**


End file.
